


on the line

by xhejia (TechnicalTragedy)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, seungri is into kinda gross stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/xhejia
Summary: Seungri and Jiyong get each other off while evergbody else is asleep. It's a mutually beneficial relationship.





	on the line

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd because i'm tired, pls excuse any mistakes.
> 
> a prequel to my last fic, where i mentioned that this happened, but can be read as a standalone. @ the person who wanted me to write this: here you go! sorry it's so short.
> 
> enjoy!

They've done this before.

Seungri, pressing Jiyong into the counter, lifting him, Jiyong's spindly legs wrapping around Seungri's midsection. Seungri's pants hit the ground with a rustle of fabric and Jiyong's underwear are pulled down just enough. Jiyong moans when Seungri's hand wraps around the both of them as best he can.

They have to be quiet. Seungri kisses Jiyong just to shut him up.

This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last. They don't have time to go find a random somebody to fuck, so they settle for each other, hiding out in the dorm bathroom and stifling their moans while they get off. Seungri thinks Jiyong is hot, sure, but he'd much rather be fucking somebody raw, until they screamed themselves hoarse. It's too dangerous to do something like that with Jiyong. As much as Seungri likes to believe he's in control, he knows Jiyong is the one with the power. Just like always. Jiyong is a tiger, and Seungri could never blunt his claws in the way he wants. Jiyong is not the malleable, subservient type - especially not for Seungri.

But fuck, sometimes Seungri just wants to hear Jiyong moan his name in that pretty voice of his.

Seungri's hand is already slick from their combined precome, and, almost every time, he forgets just how wet Jiyong gets. How much he leaks and shudders so delightfully against Seungri. It's almost like being with a girl. But Seungri would never say that to Jiyong. He jerks them a little faster, biting his lip at how the dueling feelings of slip and drag make him feel.

Jiyong pushes at Seungri's shoulder, and he obliges, falling to his knees. This is one of the very few people Seungri would do this for.

He's pretty good at it. Jiyong is biting the heel of his hand to keep from making too much noise in several moments and the fingers of his other hand spasm like they want to be in Seungri's hair. That isn't something he allows. Jiyong's legs tense, and Seungri pulls back, paying special attention to the head of Jiyong's cock until he comes with a muffled curse, eyes squeezed closed instinctively.

Seungri stays on his knees until Jiyong opens his eyes, at which point he lets Jiyong's ejaculate dribble from between his lips and into his hand. It's gross, unsanitary, nasty. It turns Seungri the fuck on.

He meets Jiyong's slightly disgusted face as he starts jerking himself off with his wet hand. Seungri leans his head on Jiyong's leg, reaches up with his dry hand to twine his fingers with Jiyong's. It's something to ground himself, to keep him from shooting off into space. The bathroom is filled with the slick noise of Seungri's movements, and just thinking about why his hand is so slippery makes Seungri launch toward that edge he's seeking. He needs to come, like, yesterday.

Weirdly enough, it's Jiyong's fingers carding through his hair that does it for Seungri.

Jiyong's nails scrape light over Seungri's scalp and he's gone, body seizing as he comes all over the floor and his own hand. His mind whites out, all thoughts flying from his mind. Jiyong still pets him, and though he usually isn't into it, Seungri finds it pleasant as he comes back down.

He stands and his knees complain about how long he was on them, and Seungri washes his dirty hands. Jiyong wipes up the mess on the floor without being asked.

They stare at each other for an awkward moment once they've put themselves back together. What is there to say, really? There's not exactly a proper etiquette for parting ways after you get each other off in a dorm bathroom. It's weird like this every time. They all joke about being stilted around each other, but it's moments like this that make Seungri wonder - however briefly - if maybe the group isn't quite as seamless as they prefer to appear. He's probably just being overdramatic, though.

"You know where to find me," Jiyong finally says.

He exits the bathroom. Seungri is left with his thoughts.

Well. Thought - singular - might be more accurate. Because he isn't thinking about a lot, not in this moment. He just wants to go to sleep. He's had a rough day, and they're only going to get more grueling as their mini comeback date looms closer.

Besides, he's always got Jiyong to blow off some steam with if things get to be too much.

Comforted by that thought, he slips out of the bathroom and back to his bed. Seungri doesn't think anybody heard what he and Jiyong were doing. And if someone did, well, they won't spill their secret. There's too much on the line.

There's always too much on the line.


End file.
